Slick
by zvlover13
Summary: When Troy&Chad's two-man band got signed by a record deal,they thought they were the luckiest people on earth. But it isn't only them as their manager add Joey & the beautiful Gabriella into their new band.Can they handle the life rock n'roll offer them?
1. Chapter 1

**SOOrryy I haven't update in a while. Vacation is killing me. Don't ask why. -_- So anyway, while I was in Paris I watched this awesome movie called Bus Palladium and I thought that I could make my own version of the story. It's actually just a story about a band, trying to make their way to the top, but the one thing that makes it special is that even though the movie's in French, which I don't understand, I was absolutely absorbed to the story and it was so amazing that I clapped after the credits roll (I was a girl clapping loudly because of a movie, alone in a hotel room in Paris. It felt really creepy.) So anyway, here's the trailer of my new story, inspired by the movie. Tell me if you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They thought they could change the world with only the two of them<strong>_

_(fades in)_ "We made it, dude!" Troy runs out of the building with a paper in his hand, Chad followed with a huge grin on his face. "Our band got fucking signed, man_!"(fades out)_

_**But their manager didn't think so**_

_(fades in)_

"Mr. Hoff here is your new manager," a man entered in as Mr. Brown speaks, "and he thinks that your band needs some additional members."

"Bullshit," Troy shouted._ (fades out)_

_(fades in)_ "Meet your new members," Mr. Hoff opened the door as a young girl and a young boy entered in the room. "This is Gabriella and Joey." Troy stared at the girl as she gave him a cold look. _(fades out)_

_(fades in)_ "They call themselves Slick," Mr. Hoff said to the label company manager and gave him the photographs of the band members, "Meet The energetic and hillarious drummer, Chad Danforth. The handsome guy number 2 slash good guy slash bass player, Joey Parker. The sexy and mysterious keyboardist Gabriella Montez. Very attractive. And finally.. the main attraction, the famous heartbreaker, vocalist plus lead guitar, Troy Bolton," he finished off. "Believe me, they're going to be huge" _(fades out)_

_(fades in)_ "Hi," Troy smiled to Gabriella as he reached out his hand. "I'm Troy."

"I know you," Gabriella answered coldly without bothering to shake his hand.

"You do?"

"Yea. You're a jerk." _(fades out)_

_(fades in)_ "She's scary, dude," Chad said as he and Troy both looked at Gabriella who stood a few feet away from them. "She's intriguing, man" Troy said with a grin. _(fades out)_

_**And begin their mission to rock out the world**_

_(fades in)_ The band walked onto the stage as the crowd screamed out their names (_fades out)_

_(fades in)_ Gabriella was signing autographs to fans as she saw from the corner of her eyes that Troy was making out with one of the groupies in the corner of the room _(fades out)_

_(fades in)_ Joey helped Gabriella to wrote songs for the band as Troy watched them from behind the door _(fades out)_

_**And rock themselves out**_

_(fades in)_ "Don't you get it?" Gabriella said to Troy, obviously pissed off. "I will never sleep with you, okay."

"You'll never know," Troy said with a grin and winked. _(fades out)_

_(fades in)_ "He's in jail," Joey said to Gabriella and Chad who stood frozen by his words._ (fades out)_

_(fades in)_ "I killed him, okay," Gabriella cried under the rain as Troy held her in his arms. "I killed him, Troy" _(fades out)_

**_Let rock 'n roll take control_**

_Starring_ **Zac Efron** as **Troy Bolton**

(shows Troy was making out with a group of girls in a party)

**Vanessa Hudgens** as **Gabriella Montez**

(shows Gabriella sitting in the corner alone at the same party)

**Drew Seeley** as **Joey Parker**

(shows Joey hosting a group of people in the party)

and **Corbin Bleu** as **Chad Danforth**

(shows Chad drinking with a group of girls)

_(fades in)_ "TO SLICK!" Troy raised out his glass of champagne to the people in the party as they all followed with excitement, "TO SLICK!"

**SLICK**

**coming soon..**

* * *

><p><strong>If you noticed, I borrow Joey Parker from Another Cinderella Story since I think Drew fits the character. But this is definitely not a crossover of HSM and Another Cinderella Story. Anyway, Reviews! ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo here's the first chapter. I didn't know a lot about record companies and formal stuffs like that so bear with me if I gave out the wrong information since, after all, this is fiction. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Partie Traumatic**

_Hugs and kisses from the boys and the girls_

_(We get it automatic)_

Troy woke up with a massive headache on his head. He opened his eyes only to feel his bedroom spinning as he laid back down on his bed. The air was thick with the stench of sweat and alcohol and he was drowning in a sea of bodies, sticky from last-night liquors.

As he regained balance, he lifted his body up once again and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned around only to found that the sticky skins that were surrounding him earlier belong to five half-naked girls that were sprawled all over his king-size bed, all were unconscious.

Troy stood up and put on his boxer (which unsurprisingly was stucked on one of the bedposts. It could be worse, he thought) before he opened the door of his bedroom and went out into the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

Half asleep and half hungover, he waited patiently as his coffee maker did its job. It took him almost half a cup of his morning coffee for him to finally clear his head and realize how disheveled and chaotic his living room was.

Piles of drunken and unconscious bodies were all over the floor and the sofas along with empty plastic cups with splattered beers. Shattered clothes were in every corner of the room and food were splashed on the walls and ceilings.

The headache that Troy had could turn worse by only seeing the sight of his wrecked living room, if only he didn't remember what caused this all.

_This jungle is massive _

_So please don't be so passive _

_Be aggressive, impress us _

_And they will get the message_

The stereo in the corner of the living room was softly playing their demo from last night. Someone must've broken some of the speakers since the sound wasn't as loud as last night anymore. Troy nodded his head to the beat as he heard his own voice filling up the entire room.

_Yes, your father, he had it_

_For us it's automatic_

_Yes, it's magic, dance magic_

_Oh, it's partie traumatic_

_Do it!_

Troy could remember clearly what had happened yesterday morning when he and Chad took the subway to Manhattan to meet Mr Brown. He and Chad met him after one of their gigs in a small club and he said that if they give him their demo, he could give it to a record company for them to hear. Troy and Chad didn't even have to think twice when they agreed and directly sent out their demo the next day.

It took Mr. Brown two weeks before he finally called them out for a demo session with the people from the record company and another week before they finally call them in again and announced their success.

"We made it, dude!" Troy remember shouting aloud as they finally went out of the building, already signing their contracts. The streets of New York was filled with people during lunch hour, and Troy and Chad were running on the sidewalk, can't contain the euphoria that was filling up their bodies.

"Our band got fucking signed, man!"

Troy and Chad had been dreaming about rock 'n roll since they were eight when they found Chad's father's old records that were kept in their basement along with its player. They started with the basics from The Rolling Stones, Beatles, and then moving out to The Velvet Underground, The Strokes and the Whitestripes, and sometimes even Dubsteb.

Chad had been studying drum since he was four, and Troy decided to take a summer course on how to play guitar. It didn't take long for them to finally write some musics. Most of their songs were written by Troy considering he had went out with countless of girls and what's a better inspiration to write songs than your own relationships?

The problem is that they were only a two-man band, with Chad on the drum and occasional backing vocals, and Troy up front with his guitar and lead vocals, and not a lot of record companies want to hire a two-man-band, unless they were really good, because they said it won't sell.

_Oh, this planet is static _

_It's not our demographic _

_We are steppin' galactic _

_And just a bit satanic_

"Now, if this works out, you're going to be huge, guys," Mr. Brown said after they signed their contracts and were seated in a meeting room to talk about their future projects. "And with that, you need a manager to help you make choices."

A man walked in to the room wearing a black suit and leather shoes. He looked like he's mid-forties with salt 'n pepper hair and dark grey eyes. His smile was too formal for Troy's liking.

"Meet your new manager, Mr. Hoff," Mr Brown introduced him to the boys as he shooked hands with them. "Mr. Hoff thinks that your band lacks of sound. Which means you need some additional new members."

"Bullshit!" Troy shouted as he stood up from his seat and slammed his hand onto the glass surface of the table. Mr Brown was surprised by the reaction, but Hoff remained calm.

"Mr. Bolton, is it?" Hoff asked but Troy didn't bother to respond. "Well, first of all, I'm Alan Hoff, and I've been dealing with new bands like you for fifteen years now. And I know your type, Mr Bolton," He continued calmly.

"You think you can make it to the top alone, but hear me out on this: you won't. It's a cruel business, and we, record companies, could help you to get to the top, if only you let us help you to make choices. There are bands who tried to make it alone, but only a few succeed. And this few were very very special. But let's face it, yours is mediocre."

Troy balled up his hand into a fist as he heard Hoff's words. He glanced to Chad who was sitting beside him, his eyes were filled with fury at Hoff's comment but he remained silent. Everyone knows Chad hides his emotions better than Troy.

"Now it's your choice, Mr. Bolton. You just have to add some new sounds to your music and you'll be on top, or you could just rip off your contracts and the deal's off, your choice."

_Yes, your mother, she hacked it _

_For us it's automatic_

_ Yes, it's magic, dance magic _

_Oh, it's partie traumatic Do it!_

Troy stepped into the balcony of his apartment and breathe in the cold morning air of New York, his coffee's still in his hand.

Of course, he and Chad accepted the man's offer. But that's after Chad had convinced him since he was also more logical than him. He could just burn off the signed contracts along with the record company building if only Chad didn't knock some sense to his head.

He wanted this since he was a kid, and he wanted this more than anything. And he got the chance to pursue his dreams even though he has to make some arrangaments for it but he had to be willing to take any risk if he really wanted it. Even if it means he has to perform with some strangers on stage.

Along with Brown and Hoff, the four of them had arranged a meeting this afternoon to meet the new members and discuss about their new band name. Troy and Chad's band were kown as The Disco Lemonade, but the record company said that they should change it. Troy won't be surprise if they will soon ask them to change their names if the company didn't like it.

He was so nervous about the meeting that he drank his way to unconsciousness at last night's party with pints and pints of beer and Troy regretted it so much since now his headache wouldn't go away.

_Hugs and kisses from the girls and the boys _

_(We get it automatic) _

_Live like champs, though we're unemployed _

_(We get it automatic)_

He poured the rest of his coffee onto the street under his apartment's balcony and walked back into the living room only to be face with the mess inside the living room once again. He needed to find Chad so that he could help him out to clean up this mess. But the afro was nowhere to be found.

"WAKE UP YOU, BASTARDS!" Troy yelled out to all of the people in the living room. If he wants to clean up this mess, he need to at least get rid of these people. "WAKE UP, DRUNKARDS! WAKE UP OR I'LL BURN YOUR CLOTHES AND YOU'LL WALK HOME NAKED!"

_Stay the night and you can have some grits_

_(We get it automatic) _

_Sure, you're right, this song is the tits _

_(We get it automatic)_

* * *

><p><strong>All lyrics belong to Black Kids. You should listen to the song, it's really good ;) Anyway, review!<strong>


End file.
